


Something Just Like This

by Enochianess



Series: Personal Trainer AU [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Damen goes to Laurent's for dinner, has an interesting meeting with six year-old Nicaise, and romance happens





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second favourite after Push It Real Good, so I hope you all like it

In hindsight, Laurent probably shouldn’t have invited Damen over for dinner when he was supposed to be looking after Nicaise. It doesn’t start well. Damen is just walking through the door when Nicaise runs from where he was hiding behind the couch and kicks him hard in the shin. Laurent winces in sympathy and then turns to glare at the six year-old.

“What do you say, Nicaise?”

The boy stays quiet and scowls up at Laurent.

“Sorry,” Laurent says to Damen with a squeeze of his arm. “He’s kind of annoying.”

Damen nods, staring down at where Nicaise is sticking his tongue out at him. Luckily, Damen just laughs.

“Stop laughing,” Nicaise snaps.

Putting his hands up, Damen says, “Sorry, buddy.”

“I’m not your buddy.”

“Nicaise,” Laurent sighs. “Go watch TV or something.”

“But you’ve got no good channels,” Nicaise complains.

“Just go watch something while I make your dinner.”

“What am I having?” Nicaise asks with narrowed eyes.

Laurent knows this is make or break. Nicaise has been known to throw a tantrum more than once when Laurent has served him something green.

“Bolognese.”

“With the twirly pasta?”

“Yes, with the twirly pasta.”

Nicaise beams and skips over to the couch, dropping back into the cushions with a gentle bounce.

“Come on,” Laurent says to Damen as he walks into the kitchen.

As soon as they’re alone Laurent rocks up onto his toes, his hands on Damen’s broad chest, and presses a hard kiss to his lips. Damen responds eagerly, his hands sliding down Laurent’s back until he can grab his ass. Sighing, Laurent tips his head to the side so Damen can press hot kisses down the length of his neck, sucking gently on the slither of skin above his shirt collar. It’s been almost a week since they last saw each other and desperation surges through Laurent, a deep, hot want.

“Damn Auguste,” he gasps.

Damen takes one hand from Laurent’s backside and brushes Laurent’s hair out of his face. “What?”

“He was supposed to take Nicaise today. I want to be alone with you.”

“Mm, later though right? He’ll go home soon.”

“Not soon enough.”

“You don’t like him?”

“No, I love him. I do. But not right now when I haven’t seen you all week.”

Damen smiles softly at him and leans down for a brief, soft kiss. “Be patient. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How?” Laurent asks, trailing a finger down Damen’s chest until he can hook it in one of his belt loops and pull his hips forward.

Damen looks over Laurent’s shoulder to make sure they’re still alone and then brushes his lips over Laurent’s ear until he shivers. “I’m gonna lick you open until you come. Play with your pretty little nipples. Then I’m gonna fuck you so slowly and so deeply that you feel like you’re melting into the sheets.”

“What if I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight tomorrow?”

“I can do that,” Damen says with a smirk. “If that’s what you want.”

“Y-you can hold me down, keep going even after I beg you not to.”

“I’m not doing that without a safe word.”

“Akielos.”

“You want to use the gym as a safe word?” Damen laughs.

“It’s the first thing that came to my mind!”

“No,” Damen shakes his head. “It’s got to be something else so I don't think about fucking you every time someone mentions the gym.”

Laurent giggles and then blushes furiously at the sound, stepping forward and burying his face into Damen’s chest.

“Laurent, did you just giggle?”

“No,” Laurent mumbles, his voice muffled. “I’m a grown man. Grown men don’t giggle”

“You definitely just giggled.”

“Shut up.”

It goes quiet for a moment and Damen wraps his arms around Laurent’s waist, rocking him from side to side. Then a disgusted Nicaise interrupts them with a loud exclamation of, “ _Gross_.”

Laurent turns his head to look at him. “I thought I told you to watch TV.”

“I want my dinner.”

“It’s coming in a minute.”

“You haven’t even started,” Nicaise whines. “I’m hungry.”

“It’s on its way.”

“Auguste makes my dinner straightaway.”

“Well good for him. Go watch TV.”

“Have you been kissing?”

“No.”

“Yes you have. Uncle Aleron says you shouldn’t kiss other boys.”

Laurent stiffens at that and feels Damen’s arms tighten around Laurent’s body in response, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his sides.

“We weren’t kissing, Nicaise. I promise.”

Nicaise stares at them for a moment and then shrugs, running out of the kitchen. “Don’t forget my dinner!”

Laurent sighs heavily and slumps further against Damen.

“Who’s Aleron?”

“My father.”

“You… don’t get along?”

“He’s the old-fashioned type. He’s not a huge fan of my ‘lifestyle.’”

“I’m sorry, Laurent.”

“It’s not a big deal. He hasn’t disowned me or anything like that. He just keeps asking if I have a girlfriend, as if I’m suddenly going to change.”

“You’ve never had a girlfriend?”

Laurent shakes his head. “I’ve always known I like men. I’ve never had any interest in women romantically or sexually.”

Damen presses a kiss on top of his head. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Laurent. I hope you never think that.”

“I don’t. It took me a while to understand, but I know now.”

“Good.”

“I should really start on Nicaise’s dinner. He’s going to kill me soon.”

“Does he stay here often? You’ve never really mentioned him.”

“No, not often. Auguste has a nice apartment and he’s a good cook and just better in general with kids. Nicaise is better off with him. I love Nicaise, but he’s hard work and I don’t have much patience.”

“You don’t seem like you’re doing too badly.”

“Wow, thanks,” Laurent says with a roll of his eyes.

“Laurent! Is it nearly ready yet?” Nicaise calls from the living room.

“Shit,” Laurent whispers, then yells, “Soon!”

“Hurry up, for god’s sake.”

“Hey, don’t cuss. Uncle Aleron won’t be happy if I have to tell him you’re being rude,” Laurent says.

Laurent steps back from Damen and pulls out the ingredients for dinner. “Will you go and sit with him?”

“Sure,” Damen says.

“Hopefully he won’t injure you too badly.”

Damen rolls his eyes. “He’s a kid.”

“Trust me, I’ve sustained enough bruises from him.”

Damen disappears, and to Laurent’s surprise, after ten minutes or so he can hear Nicaise giggling. He leaves the pasta and the sauce to cook and pokes his head around the doorframe. Damen is lying on the floor with his legs at a ninety-degree angle, Nicaise balancing on his feet pretending to fly. Damen is grinning up at him and making loud plane noises. Laurent’s heart soars.

* * *

Once Nicaise has gone, Laurent and Damen settle on the living room floor with their own plates of pasta. Damen pours them both a glass of red wine from the bottle he’d brought over a couple of weeks ago and smiles over the coffee table at Laurent, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. The food is mediocre (Laurent never said he was a good cook), but the wine is smooth and delicious. Laurent has never been a big drinker, so he has no idea about what’s good, but apparently Damen’s got exquisite taste.

“Thanks for cooking,” Damen says.

“You’re welcome.”

“It’s a nice change from take out.”

“You need to stop being so lazy and actually do your grocery shopping.”

Damen laughs, nodding along to what Laurent’s saying. “I know.”

“The stupid thing is, you can actually cook. If I could cook like you I’d never get take out ever again.”

Damen puts a forkful of pasta in his mouth, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. “I’m not that good.”

“It’s setting a bad example to your clients if you keep eating all that trash. You’re supposed to be healthy, drinking smoothies for breakfast and living on a diet of chicken and broccoli.”

Damen screws his face up at that. “I fucking hate broccoli.”

“Me too. It tastes like Satan’s ass.”

“Oh and you know what ass tastes like?” Damen laughs, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, but you do.”

“Broccoli tastes way worse than ass.”

“There’s my point.”

Damen smiles widely and hums as he takes a sip of his wine. “This is actually pretty good, isn’t it?”

“Mhm. I like it.”

“It’s nice having dinner like this. We should do it more often instead of eating greasy pizza on the couch.”

Laurent shrugs. “I’m happy either way.”

Damen goes silent for a moment, his face contemplative. Laurent allows the quiet, happy to wait for Damen to work through whatever it is in his head. He’s not expecting what comes out of his mouth.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Damen asks.

“You want to take me out?”

“Yes.”

“Me?”

“Who else, Laurent? Of course you.”

Laurent looks down, a small, private smile on his face. A _date_.

“We could go out for dinner somewhere. Nowhere fancy. Maybe a small bistro? I could pick you up, bring you flowers, walk you home and kiss you goodnight.”

“Don’t you think we’ve gone past that point?”

Damen shakes his head. “I don’t think it’s too late. I wish we’d done it in the beginning.”

“I like the way things have turned out though,” Laurent says, looking over at Damen.

“Me too,” Damen says, reaching across to take his hand.

Laurent sighs out happily and tucks his face shyly into his own shoulder. He doesn’t know why he’s so bashful all of a sudden. Perhaps it’s the fondness and warmth in Damen’s eyes, the way he wears his heart on his sleeve. Laurent’s never been looked at like that. He’s never had someone accept him for all that he is, someone who finds his bitchy side endearing rather than irritating and insufferable. He doesn’t know what to do with the warmth blooming in his stomach.

“How about next Friday?” Damen asks quietly.

“Yes,” Laurent says as he looks back up. “I’d like that.”

“You have a session with Nikandros late that evening don’t you?”

“Mhm.”

“We could shower at my place since it’s closest and then go from there. I can drive; you can have a glass of wine then if you want to.”

Laurent puts his fork on his plate and crawls over to Damen, who puts his own cutlery down so he can reach up and smooth Laurent’s hair behind his ears and cup his face in his hands. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Laurent’s lips.

“I’m excited,” Damen whispers.

“I’ve never been on a date,” Laurent admits, biting down on his lip as he stares into Damen’s eyes. They’re so close together that he’s almost going cross-eyed.

“Never?”

“Not a proper one.”

“Then I promise I’ll make it good.”

“I know you will.”

Damen smiles and kisses him again. Dinners forgotten, Damen kisses him and kisses him and kisses him.

* * *

Laurent sighs as Damen sinks inside him, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. His inner thighs sting from having Damen’s stubble rubbing against them, but he revels in the feeling, in the memory of Damen licking him open until he came and then until he got hard again.

“How’s that?” Damen asks.

“Perfect,” Laurent sighs. “It’s fucking perfect.”

Damen smiles down at him and starts rocking his hips slowly, leaning down to wrap his lips around Laurent’s nipple. Laurent arches his back with a gasp, trying desperately to get more of the feeling. Wrapping his arms around Laurent’s waist to keep him tight to his chest, he starts to suck on the small nub, grazing his teeth against it every now and then to hear the quiet, sweet sounds that Laurent emits.

 _“Damen,”_ Laurent moans. “Please.”

As if their brains are hardwired, Damen slides one hand down to Laurent’s lower back so he can tilt his hips up and start hitting the spot that makes Laurent cry out. He fucks in so deep and so slow that Laurent can feel every inch of him sliding in and out, pressing against his walls and stretching him deliciously. He lets his head fall back, a blissful smile spreading across his face.

 _“Ngh_ , more _._ I want more. _”_

Damen bites down harshly on his nipple until Laurent lets out a short scream, beads of precome dribbling down the side of his cock at the shock of pain. He switches to Laurent’s other nipple, sucking so hard that Laurent begins to shake at the stimulation. He tries as hard as he can to rock his hips in Damen’s hold, desperate for more, but he can barely move.

“Faster,” he begs.

“No, you’re gonna come just like this,” Damen says, releasing Laurent’s nipple to press a series of kisses up his neck instead.

Tears spill down Laurent’s temples, the pleasure so acute that it almost hurts. He doesn’t want Damen to stop the exquisite torture though. No, far from it.

“God, I’ve been thinking about you all week, Laurent. I’ve been going fucking crazy just thinking about getting inside you.”

Laurent moans, arching up further, and gasps out, “I want it all the time.”

“Never going this long without you again.”

“No. _Please.”_

Laurent starts to squirm and whimpers when Damen pins him down to the mattress with his body, his hands catching Laurent’s flailing one’s and locking their fingers together, pushing them down into the fluffy pillow beneath Laurent’s head. He has no leverage like this, can do nothing but take it. He looks up at Damen, his breath stuttering in his chest when he meets Damen’s dark eyes. The look on his face is so intense, like he wants to devour Laurent, to consume him. Laurent’s eyelids flutter, his eyes falling closed again as Damen finally begins to roll his hips a little faster. Laurent knows Damen is beginning to lose control, that the slow pace isn’t enough for him anymore either. He knows that it’s natural for Damen to fuck fast and hard, that that’s how he gets off fastest, that that’s how he comes the hardest.

“Come on. Come on. Come on,” Laurent chants.

Damen buries his face into Laurent’s neck with a grunt, his hips beginning to jerk a little uncoordinatedly. Laurent pulls his hands from beneath Damen’s and scratches down the length of his spine and over his ass. Back arching, Damen cries out Laurent’s name and thrusts in hard and deep, scraping against Laurent’s prostate. Laurent flounders, head shaking from side to side, unable to get away from the stimulation and not really wanting to, even if it is too overwhelming. His mouth hangs open as he attempts to catch his breath, but it’s no use, and all he can do is gasp.

 _“Yes,”_ Laurent moans, “ _Ah-ah-ah_.”

“Feeling good?” Damen asks on a hitched breath.

“ _Mm, mhm…”_

Damen laughs and presses his lips to Laurent’s temple. “I want to keep fucking you forever.”

“I-I don’t— I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer,” Laurent says, his thighs beginning to shake on either side of Damen’s waist. His eyes squeezing tightly shut, he cries out for Damen.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Damen says, rubbing soothingly at one of Laurent’s thighs.

Laurent trembles and trembles and trembles, the heat in his stomach building into a crescendo, then smashes through him with an incredible force, his body arching upwards as his hips buck uncontrollably. Damen coos in his ear and leans down to suck on a nipple, the overstimulation prolonging Laurent’s orgasm.

_“Damen,”_

“Mm.”

“Come. _Please_.”

And much to Laurent’s surprise, just like that, Damen does. Laurent manages to open his eyes just in time to see his climax hit. He stares in awe at the way Damen’s face goes slack, his mouth dropping open, his eyes locked fiercely with Laurent’s, giving him everything, making himself vulnerable. Laurent squeezes his inside muscles and Damen’s hips jolt, emptying out another spurt of come inside the condom.

Damen is shaking by the time he’s finished, and drops down onto his forearms so he can lean over Laurent without crushing him. He goes to pull out, but Laurent stops him with a quiet, “Stay.”

Smiling dopily at him, Damen leans down and presses a lingering kiss to Laurent’s forehead. “Was that okay?”

“It was adequate.”

Damen bursts out laughing and buries his face into the pillow beside Laurent’s head. Breathing out a happy sigh, Laurent runs his fingertips down the bumps of Damen’s spine. He’s feeling peaceful and content in a way he hasn’t been all week. It’s like he’s finally found his equilibrium again. It’s strange, he thinks, how one person can make everything feel as if it’s all right again. It’s not even been a particularly stressful or difficult week at work; he just missed his boyfriend is all. And maybe his dick a little bit as well, but no one needs to know that.

“This is getting gross,” Damen says. “I’m starting to stick to you.”

As Laurent shifts, he feels it too; his come beginning to dry uncomfortably on his stomach. “You’re on clean up duty.”

“How is that fair? It’s your come.”

“Because you made me come.”

“Twice.” Damen smirks.

“Yeah, all right Casanova.”

“I can make you come again if you want, if that wasn’t enough.”

Laurent closes his eyes and shakes his head, even if his spent dick does twitch slightly at the thought. Unfortunately, Damen feels it too and grins widely at him. His hand slides down between them and grips him lightly. Laurent hisses and slaps him away. He’s way too sensitive for that right now.

“Later then,” Damen says.

“You’re insatiable.”

“I find it difficult to keep my hands off you. Besides, it’s been a whole week. We’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“So you’re going to fuck me all night?”

“You said you didn’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Laurent opens his eyes and narrows them at Damen. “I have a session with Nikandros tomorrow. I don’t need him being an asshole for two hours again because I can’t sit down.”

“I like knowing that you can still feel me afterwards,” Damen murmurs, leaning down to press their lips together.

“Of course you do. You’ve got an alpha male complex going on.”

“You like it too.”

Laurent flushes and turns his head away. “No I don’t.”

“You like feeling me, seeing my marks on you. Admit it.”

“No.”

“Will you at least let me blow you? Or I could eat you out again. I know that’s your favorite.”

“Not unless you shave. My legs are rubbed raw.”

Damen runs his fingertips down Laurent’s torso and lower until he can lightly touch the hot skin of his inner thighs. Laurent wants to clamp his legs together, but they’re still wrapped around Damen’s waist, even though Damen’s soft cock has slipped out of him by now.

“Does it sting? I didn’t mean to hurt you. You should have said.”

Laurent runs his fingers through Damen’s damp curls. “I liked it.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. But maybe shave later if you’re going to do it again.”

Damen smiles deviously. “I’d eat you out all night if I could.”

Rolling his eyes, Laurent leans up with pursed lips until Damen meets him halfway for a tender, loving kiss. The thought sends a spark of arousal through his body, the thought of Damen tying him up and just going at it and going at it, refusing to let him come until he’s crying in earnest and can’t take it anymore. Damen would do it if he asked. Laurent knows he would. Maybe not tonight, but sometime soon.

“Come on,” Damen says as he sits up. “Shower.”

He pulls the condom off and ties the end, dropping it in the bin on his way to the bathroom. Laurent doesn’t move, watching the enticing sight of Damen’s naked body as he walks away. He can stare at that body forever; he knows the desire will never fade.

Damen’s head appears around the doorway after a moment, a wide grin on his face. “Come on, lazy bones. The water’s hot.”

Laurent sits up, wincing slightly. He’s stiff and a little sore, but in the best way possible. He’ll feel it tomorrow.

“Would you rather have a bath?” Damen asks with a frown on his face.

“No, I’m fine.”

“I went too hard didn’t I?”

Laurent scowls at him. “I can take it. I wouldn’t have asked if I couldn’t.”

Damen nods, but he still looks a little concerned.

“Seriously, Damen. It just smarts a little. I like it.”

“I’m starting to think you’ve got a pain kink. Maybe I should spank you.”

Laurent’s throat goes dry at that and his face goes hot. Damen’s eyes bug out of his head.

“Are you serious?” Damen asks. “You’d like that?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I’ve never done it before.”

“Something for another day then. Only if you want.”

“I-I think I’d like that. I mean, just to talk about it.”

Damen grabs hold of Laurent’s arm once he’s close enough and wraps him in his arms. “Whatever you want.”

Laurent presses a kiss to the center of Damen’s chest. “The water will be getting cold.”

“Well, I think I need a cold shower after that.” Damen laughs.

And true enough, when Laurent shifts in his arms he can feel that Damen is well on the way to getting hard again. “Jesus.”

“It’ll go down.”

“Get in the shower. If you’re good I’ll suck your cock.”

Damen’s breath hitches and reaches down to squeeze Laurent’s ass. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You’re nice to look at and a good lay.”

“So you’re here for my dick?”

“Basically.” Laurent shrugs.

“Good to know.”

They get into the shower then and yes, Laurent does indeed blow Damen, and he manages to blow him until his legs collapse beneath him. Laurent only narrowly misses being crushed by his big brute of a boyfriend. He finds he doesn’t mind too much. Damen makes it up to him in more ways than one that night: his cheeks freshly-shaven and soft on his thighs, his mouth silky and scorching hot around his dick. He falls asleep wrung-out and exhausted, sated and happy with the thought that next week he’s going on a _date._ A real, honest to god date. He hasn't been this excited in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
